Cause and Effect
by Elli Cole
Summary: They are a reoccurring theme.


**A/N: **My first Misfits fiction (more like a compilation of snippets but who's to judge). Quite obsessed with this series… especially with Simon.

**Cause and Effect  
><strong>_1sentence - Epsilon_

#1 – Motion

Like water that flowed through streams, his actions were as fluid. He cannot be held. He cannot be followed as easily. He was a current that demanded power and vulnerability was not an option.

#2 – Cool

"We killed our probation worker… _again_!" The statement raised a certain disbelief in all of them as they worked strategies in their heads. Simon, however, instantly had an idea that had her taken aback. She gained a new respect for him.

#3 – Young

"_I want to rip your clothes off, leave marks all over your body_—" She didn't mean to touch him. It was an accident! She struggled against his firm grip as he devoured her body inch by inch. A few moments later, she felt a huge weight left hers and she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her, brows furrowed in concern. She looked at the man unconscious behind him and she had never felt so defenseless before. She could only nod her head.

#4 – Last

"So, there are five of us… we'd have to split into pairs! I guess that means you'd have to sit this one out, Barry!" Nathan stated rather cheerfully. Simon didn't let any emotion pass through his face as they all concocted a plan without him.

#5 – Wrong

"No… no…" _It can't be._ Alisha's eyes widened as she took a step back, away from his form. "You can't be _Simon_! You—you—he's not… this isn't right."

#6 – Gentle

His hand caressed hers and she gasped in shock. The thought of how he was able to lay a hand on her had never passed her mind. This was the first time someone has ever touched her with so much care as if she would break. It… actually felt nice.

#7 – One

It felt surreal. She was there—_with him_—and she never thought of him as someone who would be so confident in the future. She watched him under her lashes as he fidgeted with his collar. His back went rigid and noticed the sudden pressure of attention on his form. He looked at her with puzzled eyes. _Yes, she definitely thinks that he would become that man someday_.

#8 – Thousand

"How many has it been already?" The question echoed in the almost empty space of their basement home. Pictures aligned the walls and giant clocks indicated the countdown of which Alisha still has not figured out. She smiled at him.

"A hundred? A thousand? I can't keep count with how you're going at!" She teased. He chuckled softly as he hid his face underneath her curly brown hair.

"Then it's still not enough…" And so, he continued to plant kisses all over her heated flesh.

#9 – King

"Why do you think so highly of him now? You've never cared about him before!" Curtis screamed at her angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at him indignantly. With her back straightened and her chin held high, she replied: "Maybe it's about time I did."

#10 – Learn

"You can't leave me!" She screeched at him. His eyes had started to lose the usual twinkle of amusement and his lips had started to fade its colour. She knew she didn't have much time with him. "Simon… Simon, I love you!"

He smiled and let his weak hand graze upon her cheek in a final surrender. "You have to let him grow and become to be me."

#11 – Blur

The whizzing sound of the camera's lens in vain of focusing on a subject has been quite a hard task for Alisha. She wouldn't give up now. She can't. She had to fill the empty space of the wall that Simon had left. She felt the need to.

#12 – Wait

It was frustrating to see that he still hasn't gotten to the point that Alisha wanted him to be in. He was still the awkward guy in the group and still has no idea that he was going to be the hero someday. But she knew the lines that she can't cross as of now and she knew it was going be difficult. Although she also knew that it would be worth it in the end.

#13 – Change

Slowly, she had noticed the way his eyes flickered in the same way that his future self had gleamed. She knew the time was near and she knew that the fruits of her labour would come to pass.

#14 – Command

"You will love me." She whispered against his lips. "And we will be together whether you like it or not. I have waited for so long to not get what I deserve."

He could only smile.

#15 – Hold

Her tears on his shirt have sent him over the edge. His need to kill that religious guy overpowered his senses but his will had taken a step back and decided that she just needed his warmth. His arms tightened themselves around her.

#16 – Need

Flesh against flesh. Heat radiating through their skins, their hands roamed in abandon. Lips yearned to taste, fingers craved to touch, and incessant need to become one plagued Alisha's mind for the day.

#17 – Vision

Curtis had never uttered a word but he _saw_ that someday… he would lose Alisha.

#18 – Attention

"Alisha…"

She raised a curious brow at him.

He held back a smile. "Why are you wearing that?"

A blush crept to her cheeks but she couldn't resist the grin that came with her reply. "So you can see me in it."

#19 – Soul

"I'll never be as good as him!" His face flushed with anger. She subdued him with a coax of her voice and a soft touch on his hands. She ruefully gave him a small smile.

"It doesn't matter that he's stronger than you… he's still you."

#20 – Picture

She made their picture when they went to Las Vegas her background photo.

#21 – Fool

"Do you know that there are dire consequences with what you've done?" Simon shook his head. "You've given him your power! It's not how it's supposed to be!"

She didn't understand him and he knew that they will know soon enough that it was the wrong thing for her to do.

#22 – Mad

She seethed. He was amused. She glowered at him with a finger pointed at him menacingly. He chuckled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She snarled.

He smiled and her anger faltered. "You're still beautiful even when you're mad."

#23 – Child

"I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much." She murmured sarcastically under her breath. He wasn't one to show happiness openly in front of others but as soon as he took her hand and pulled her towards his body, she stilled.

"Since you're so confident on that one," mirth appeared in his eyes. "Let's make someone that you can take care of so I can take care of you."

Nathan snorted in disgust.

#24 – Now

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"But why?"

"Because I need you and they have no right to take you away from me right now!"

"… I've no idea why I'm even doing this—_maybe because I love you this bloody much_—but okay… I'll stay."

#25 – Shadow

"I'll protect you," he kissed her forehead. "I'll always be around."

#26 – Goodbye

"_No_…"

Time was repeating itself and Simon knew.

"_No! Alisha!_"

Her eyes gave away the coldness that was left of her being. Simon knew what to do.

#27 – Hide

He took countless of new photos of her. He didn't get to keep the ones he had taken before but he thought maybe taking new ones wouldn't be so bad. He followed her more than the others and protected her more. He wished he could feel her soft feather-like touches again and her lips against his but like before… _he had to wait._

#28 – Fortune

"Help! _Help_!"

He swooped in and saved her just like she had planned it. The shock that had registered through her whole body resulted into shivers as she felt the warmth of his hand on hers. She looked at him incredulously.

"W-who are you?" She never got her answer, though.

#29 – Safe

Everywhere she went, she knew she was safe because he was there.

#30 – Ghost

His skin a ghastly white compared to hers and she thought that he needed more sun. She would have to remember the next time that she went sunbathing to invite the weird kid.

#31 – Book

"For fuck's sake Simon," Nathan huffed in annoyance. "Can you _please_ stop reading the bloody book for a while and help me with this vending machine?"

#32 – Eye

Alisha carefully applied mascara on her lashes as Kelly watched her. "I know wha' you've been thinkin'…" She rambled on with a grin. "And no, I don' think Simon's my type, ya?"

Alisha whipped her head in surprise and guilt towards Kelly's direction. "I…"

Kelly gave a nonchalant wave as she left her in the locker room to ponder.

#33 – Never

She decided that she has definitely gone of her rocker for the past few days because she suddenly thought that Simon was _interesting._ She would have never thought it to be possible because the man clearly was deranged. _Piss on her tits… _who does that, really?

#34 – Sing

Her voice wasn't she was exactly proud of but it did its job not to embarrass her when she needed it. Karaoke was definitely not her thing, however, and she was fine with that.

#35 – Sudden

She was drunk and puking and she didn't look entirely like herself tonight but he held her. She told him she wasn't beautiful… so he kissed her.

#36 – Stop

"I can't," she whispered. "I _can't_."

"_Alisha_…"

"No. No. _No_!" She grasped on him tightly. _She can't let him go._ "Don't!"

But she can't prevent his last breath leaving his lips. So she cried.

#37 – Time

She waited for him to find himself and come back to her.

#38 – Wash

_Harder, harder, harder._

Bruises already started to appear but she didn't stop. She didn't want anything to overpower Simon's essence on her. She furiously scrubbed.

#39 – Torn

"_W-what_?"

"I'm…" He looked at her suspiciously. "… dating her."

She felt her chest tighten. "_Oh_."

#40 – History

Whatever he did, history will always find a way to repeat itself.

#41 – Power

He looked down at them and watched. He knew what they were talking about and remembered it clearly. He knew what was going to happen next and he knew how to save them. He felt the power of knowing the future but he knew it came with a price.

#42 – Bother

"Simon…"

He barely gave her a glance.

"_Simon_."

He arched a brow at her. She smiled. He melted.

#43 – God

"Who'll save you now?" The man hissed as he prepared his knives. Alisha choked a sob.

#44 – Wall

She loved staring at the pictures on his wall. She loved standing on the same spot that he did before. It felt as if he was still there, watching her as she did.

#45 – Naked

Every inch of her was worshipped by his lips. Her skin glistened with their mingled sweat. He smiled at her and she felt a flush creep at her flesh. "You're so beautiful."

#46 – Drive

He kissed her once. She said more. He kissed her again. And she felt her rationality crumble. She took his collar in her grasp and pulled her to him.

#47 – Harm

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he ran his fingers through her curls. "I promise."

#48 – Precious

She made their photo in Las Vegas her wallpaper.

#49 – Hunger

Her taste was addictive. He wished he didn't have to let her go every time she was needed to fulfill an event but he didn't have a choice. He just needed to control himself every time she had to leave and wait for her to come back to him.

#50 – Believe

He hoped that someday the loop will end. He also hoped they would have a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
